Mario
by Rukarin
Summary: One-shot sobre una rom creepypaste de "Super Maio World"


Hola a todos!, aquí traigo un fic basado en una rom creepy paste que encontré hace unos días y me dejo con una sensación que hacia tiempo que no sentía. Si os interesa la rom se llama "Mario" y esta basado en el juego "Super Mario World" (también puede encontrarlo como "el juego maldito de Super Mario World"). También aclarar que lo escrito desde la perspectiva del personaje y no como un cuento de terror que afecta al jugador.

Antes de poner todo el rollo de copyright y demás, voy aclarar como esta narrado el fic:

La letra normal es la narrativa en primera persona de Mario. Cuando este en negrita y guiones entonces esta hablado y si esta en cursiva, son pensamientos.

Todos lo personajes de Mario Bros pertenece a Nintendo y Shigeru Miyamoto. Y que comience el fics!.

MARIO

_**¿ Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_

Fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche antes de caer en una profunda oscuridad.

Cuando abrir los ojos me encontraba desorientado y aun retumbaba esas pregunta en mi cabeza. No conseguía recordar de quien era esa voz pero ahora tenia un problema mayor antes mis ojos. _¿Dónde estaba?._

El paisaje me era familiar e incluso creo a ver estado aquí. En frente de mi, se extendía una gran pradera rodeada de arbusto y entre ellos veía manzanas de diferentes colores, un cielo tan azul y despejado que me hacia recordar mi querido hogar "El Reino Champiñon". Avance un poco y de repente apareció un gran cartel en donde rezaba "Bienvenido a Dinosaur Land . En esta extraña tierra, la princesa Toadstool se ha perdido de nuevo. Parece que Mario fue de nuevo".

_Ok, creo que lo voy a volver a leer de nuevo con mis gafas porque creo que he leído mal_... pero que demonios... PARECE QUE MARIO FUE DE NUEVO?!... Yo... pero que dice esta cartel... En mi vida como héroe he secuestrado a mi princesa. Seguro que ha sido el imbécil de Bowser o alguno de sus estúpido secuaces que ha cambiado el cartel. Vale respira Mario y tranquilizate... tengo que recapitular la información que viene en ese cartel.

_Dinosaur Land_ sino recuerdo mal fue aquí donde vine con mi hermanito Luigi de vacaciones cuando salvamos por enésima vez _El Reino Champiñon,_ y como dice el maldito cartel, Peach desapareció por el engreído de Bowser y no por mi.

_Increíble... fantástico... como he vuelto aquí. No entiendo nada pero quedándome aquí parado y dándole vuelta no sirve de nada. Me tocara de nuevo explorar este mundo yo solo y buscar la salida para volver al reino._

Así comencé a andar por las largas praderas de este viejo mundo. Durante un buen tiempo estuve pensando como podía a ver llegado y solo se me venia en mente una palabra, "Bowser". _Porque sera que todos mis dolores de cabeza tiene que ser por su causa ni en vacaciones me dejaba descansar ni en fiesta ni nunca. Siempre tenia que jugarme alguna mala pasaba para fastidiarme. __Esa manía obsesiva y enfermiza que tiene hacia a mi, me sacaba de mis casillas. Más de una vez, __cuando me enfrentaba contra él, ya no media mis fuerzas al golpearle. _

Suspire y busque un sitio para descansar. Me dolía mucho la cabeza y mi cabreo iba aumentando a medida que recordaba la existencia de esa tortuga mal formada y egocéntrica.

Mire de nuevo a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que delante de mi había una indicación. Me acerque y pude leer " Nunca vuelvas"...- Volví a suspirar y negué con la cabeza por dicha frase

**- Mejor sigo avanzando y me olvido del cartel. **

Ahora que estaba más tranquilo y el dolor de cabeza iba menguando, había algo que me daba mala espina. Hasta ahora todo estaba tranquilo. Inusualmente tranquilo y silencioso. Yo recuerdo este lugar infestado de Koopa troper, goomba, koopa paratroopa , rex, chargin´chuck y muchos más secuaces pero... no había nadie.

Todo vació, ni sonidos o algún indicio que esto volviera a estar conquistado por el inútil de Bowser. Por una parte, no me desagradaba la idea de no tener a las mascotas de la tortuga mutante incordiandome pero por otro lado me inquietaba. Que habrá pensado esta vez para como dice él "acabar conmigo"

**- Como si eso pudiera hacerlo. Creo que antes dejo de comer tanto champiñón- **empiezo a reírme pensando lo imposible que ocurriera eso. Como siempre digo están demasiado _"buenas"_.

De repente escuche el sonido de algo cayéndose.** - Fantástico para que hablo- **Me quede quieto un momento y en posición de combate esperando que viniera alguien pero nada. Si me pongo a meditarlo un poco ese sonido me resulta familiar. _Ya se, es cuando el bobalicón de Bowser se cae de su tazón ridículo. Si es que mi instinto de detective no falla, al final toda este teatro es por culpa de él._

Comencé a correr rápido para pillarlo pero vi un reflejo dorado volando a lo lejos Era una moneda Yoshi volando en el cielo. Mi querido dinosaurio verde, Yoshi. Me viene a la memoria, la primera vez que lo vimos yo y mi hermano. Estaba asustado y buscaba ayuda para rescatar a sus amigos que habían sido capturado por Bowser _(para variar)_ y como todo héroe aceptamos ayudarle pero a cambio nos tenia que ayudar a rescatar a Peach _(no penséis mal, seré un héroe pero no tonto. Nunca han oído la frase "Quid pro quo")._ La cuestión, a partir de aquí construimos una gran amistad entre los dos_ (aunque a veces me cuesta entenderlo. Piensen que en mi vida he aprendido hablar con dinosaurios, así que consiga entenderle solo diciéndome Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi, ya es un gran logro para mi). _

Llegue hasta donde estaba la moneda flotante y salte para cogerla pero no pude. Era como si fuera invisible pero no veía a través de ella. Volví a saltar para agarrala pero mis dedos los atravesaba como una fantasma. Esto si que era aun raro y me estaba entrando un poco de miedo. Aceptaba que no hubiera ninguna molestia en el camino pero que no pueda coger la moneda, no me hacia ninguna gracia.

Fastidiado volví a intentarlo pero nada. Intente encontrar la lógica de este fenómeno. _Pues claro, que tonto soy. Esa monea es falsa, seguro que es algún holograma o vete a saber que tipo de imagen tan buena que parece que sea real._

**- Otra treta de Bowser para volverme loco-** me empece a reír de nuevo ante la ridícula idea que había ideado esta vez.

Seguí mi camino, sin encontrar ningún indicio del aterrizaje "forzoso" del señor tortuga. Mientras avanzaba recordé que había un sendero para ir a la casa de mi buen amigo Yoshi _(si no había cambiado algo antes)_. Al cabo de un rato, pude ver un cartel que indicaba su casa. Avance más rápido, con la esperanza que estuviera ahí _(por lo menos que fuera mas llevadera esta aventura)_ porque me cuesta admitirlo, sin los secuaces de Bowser agobiándome esto se esta volviendo muy aburrido. A lo lejos pude divisar el gran árbol donde estaba su casa y vivía con sus amigos pero al ir acercándome el gran árbol empezó a desaparecer volviéndose de nuevo en el sendero donde había comenzado todo.

_Esto si que no me lo esperaba. Como diantres ha conseguido Bowser cambiar el paisaje._ Mi asombro no me dejaba entender que había pasado delante de mis narices. Hasta solo unos kilómetros veía el gran árbol y ahora no había nada, solo un simple sendero. Volví a retroceder hacia atrás, por si era una alucinación por culpa de los últimos champiñones que me había comido_(y juro que como sea la causa lo dejo. Mi pobre hermano me decía que comía demasiadas pero nunca le hacia caso)_. Pero para mi sorpresa, se volvía divisar el árbol

**- Vale, esto si que empieza a turbarme más- **Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el árbol pero al llegar volvía a convertirse en el sendero.

Sin entender nada avance y localice volando un cubo azul con un símbolo. Cuando estaba debajo le di un golpe esperando que me diera alguna respuesta ante tal suceso pero lo que ponía aun me dejo más helado "0110111001101111011101000110 0101011100000110000101100100 " firmado Yoshi con el sello de su pata. _Ahora si creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Que significa esos numero y porque esta firmado por Yoshi _

**-Ya se que he dicho que entendía un poco su lenguaje pero nunca he escuchado decir otra palabra que no sea Yoshi. Pero que estoy diciendo, si ni siquiera sabe escribir- **_Ya lo capto!. Es otra de las ideas de Bowser, seguro que ha sido él quien a puesto ese mensaje tan raro para confundirme. Y luego, esa hechicera que tiene lamiendole las zarpas habrá encantado el lugar para que cambiara cuando entrara o saliera de él._ Una pequeña risa se formo en mi rostro pero notaba que me estaba empezando a poner nervioso esta situación tan inverosímil.

Emprendí de nuevo el camino dejando atrás la supuesta "casa" de Yoshi y ese cubo con el mensaje inusual. Mi siguiente destino tendría que ser una parte del bosque donde vivía Yoshi pero de nuevo todo volvía a estar cambiado. Para empezar el cartel que encontré ponía "Yoshi´s House" y no Yoshi´s island 2"_ (Aunque no lo crean, recuerdo los lugares que visito. Ademas tengo una excelente memoria fotográfica). _

A medida que avanzaba, el paisaje empezó a cambiar. Ya no tenia esas tonalidades verde, ni el cielo azul, ni las esplendidas praderas tan vivas. Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro. Las praderas eran de un color marrón-grisáceo sin vida y el cielo era gris, todo parecía como si estuviera muerto (_me recordó cuando fui por primera vez al reino de Bowser pero aun así notaba que había algo de vida. Vida maligna pero aun así era vida)_. Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo pensando que algo malo ocurría aquí y no tenia ganas de averiguar que era. Por tanto, empece a correr con toda mi alma hasta que vi un cubo con una interrogación.

Asombrado de ver algo que era normal, corrí mas rápido para saber que contenía la caja(_Rogaba, que no sean mas mensajes raros ni ningún bicho nauseabundo)_. Cuando estaba debajo de la caja, mire hacia arriba. Parecía normal. La toque y mis dedos no lo atravesaba. Eufórico, me dispuse a pegar un blinco y darle un buen puñetazo para ver que me deparaba. Y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver un huevo de dinosaurio verde, salir de ella.

**- VERDE!, no puede ser. Eres tu, Yoshi!-** fui rápido a darle un abrazo y no pude evitar que alguna lagrimas se cayeran de mis ojos. Eran muchas cosas lo que estaba ocurriendo y tenia los nervios bastante alterado. Ver una cara conocida y amiga era lo mejor que me podía pasar.

Después de estar un rato abrazado y calmar mis nervios. Empece a acariciarlo y a decirle que me alegraba verle aquí. Le pregunte sobre el mensaje que había dejado en la caja pero no me respondió. Un poco confundido, le volví a preguntar lo mismo pero obtuve el mismo resultado, mutismo total. Ni si quiera me decía Yoshi o me sacaba de forma graciosa la lengua. Solo estaba ahí mirándome como un muñeco sin vida. Sin entender que pasaba, le acaricie de nuevo y observandole por si era algún impostor. Pero era él. Tenia el mismo aspecto verde, un poco mas alto que yo, con su sillín para montar en él y ese hocico tan peculiar.

Aturdido, le pegue un pequeño empujón para ver si reaccionaba _(de vez en cuando hago esto, solo para molestarlo y así empezar a jugar)_. Pero no ocurría nada, simplemente miraba hacia el frente como si hubiera algo interesante con aquello ojos inexpresivos. Volví a asustarme y las preguntas volvieron a surgir en mi _-Porque no hace nada? Le habrá echo algo Bowser?, no lo habrá drogado porque lo mato, si lo ha echo-. _

**- Yoshi amigo, dime que te ocurre. Ahora mismo estoy asustado y no entiendo que te pasa. Te ha echo algo ese malnacido de Bowser?- **Fue decir la palabra Bowser y su cabeza giro hacia mi, haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás.** -Yoshi, en serio. Esto ya no me gusta nada, dime que te ha echo y iremos los dos juntos a patearle el culo.** Volvió a girar de nuevo su cabeza apuntado a la silla**- Quieres que suba?, entonces entenderé que quieres que vayamos a darle un paliza a Bowser, cierto?- **Mi amigo no dijo nada, simplemente seguía en la misma posición, señalándome la silla de montar.

Sin otra opción, subí en su lomo para buscar al responsable de toda esta locura. Yoshi comenzó a caminar, ni si quiera hizo falta que le guiara como siempre hacia. A medida que avanzábamos por el bosque oscuro, pude advertir otra caja azul. Tenia que aceptar que no me hacia gracia ver esa caja pero si quería saber que ocurría aquí y como había conseguido ese tortugo convertir a mi amigo en una especie de zombie dinosaurio, tenia que saber que contenía. Cuando estábamos llegando note que Yoshi empezaba a disminuir su velocidad hasta pararse debajo de la caja.

Un héroe como yo, habiéndose enfrentado a tantos villanos y situaciones bastante peligrosas _(llegando a arriesgar mi vida)_ no tendría que tenerle miedo a una simple caja azul pero... que demonios!, lo tengo y muchísimo. El anterior mensaje me ha dejado muy perturbado, no quiero ni imaginar que puede tener esta caja.

Suspire y tome valor para darle un puñetazo a la caja para ver que mensaje tenia, "Pero... ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para cambiar tu opinión?".

**- ¿ Algo que pueda cambiar mi opinión? ¿ Sobre que tengo que cambiar de opinión?. No lo entiendo aunque no creo que se refiera mi opinión sobre Bowser o si?- **un largo suspiro salio de mi. Por un lado el mensaje era extraño pero al menos no tenia la firma de Yoshi ni era tan perturbador como el anterior** - Bueno amigo sigamos, ya pensare más adelante a que se refiere-.**

Como un muñeco mecánico volvió a caminar deprisa hasta nuevamente encontrar otro bloque azul. _Por favor, otro?. No he encontrado ninguna mientras estaba solo y ahora contigo solo veo bloque azules._ Yoshi avanzo hasta ponerse debajo del bloque para golpearla. Dentro rezaba en siguiente mensaje "Este es el camino del egoísmo"...

- **Egoísta?!**- algo dentro de mi se quebró y empezó arder con una furia que hacia tiempo no sentía-**Quien yo! pero si lo doy todo y encima ayudo a todo aquel que me lo pide. Como puede decir que sigo el camino del egoísmo. Egoísta son ellos, que siempre tengo que ayudarle y no se preocupan de como estoy o si quiero hacerlo, simplemente me ordenan y ponen esos ojos de cordero degollado-** era tanta la furia y la frustración de estar en aquel lugar que ese mensaje hizo que dijera todo lo que pensaba durante todos esos años ayudando a los habitantes del Reino Champiñón.

- **Yoshi dime donde esta ese engreído y cabrón de Bowser. Ahora mismo estoy tan cabreado, que no se que haría cuando lo vea- **lo que decía era cierto, por mi mente solo pasaba mil forma de como matarlo y ninguna de ellas eran placentera. No señor, sino agonizante y lenta para ver como sufría esa maldita tortuga insufrible... Alto alto alto, pero que estoy pensando desde cuando tengo en mi pensamiento estas ideas tan siniestras.

**- Sabes amigo, cuando salga de aquí creo que voy pillar una vacaciones muy largas. Donde nadie me encuentre. Sino voy cometer una locura al final, por culpa de él- **dicho esto, Yoshi volvió a caminar sin contestarme y eso me frustraba más. Pensaba que con él a mi lado, podía llevar más llevadero esto pero esta ocurriendo todo lo contrario.

Continuamos avanzando en silencio mientras observaba como el paisajes pasaba de las tonalidades grises a una oscuridad total. De nuevo, un cartel indicando hacia donde nos dirigíamos "Yoshi´s island 7"._ Ni si quiera, voy a recordar si se llamaba así porque sabia que este lugar no coincidía con mis recuerdos._ El lugar era tan oscuro y silencioso, tenia la sensación que alguien me estaba vigilando. Intente que Yoshi fuera un poco mas rápido para salir de aquí pero como un muñeco de cuerda corría a la misma velocidad sin inmutarse ante el panorama siniestro.

Cada momento que pasaba aquí me estaba volviendo más paranoico y mis pensamientos se torcían más. Intentaba estar cuerdo, pensando que todo era una ilusión creada por Kammy y esta sensación de asfixia, miedo y paranoia lo estaba creando ella. Al cabo de un tiempo, _(para mi fueron horas)_salimos ante un claro.

_Al fin luz de nuevo. Oh como te adoro sol, con sus rayos que te dejan ciego si lo ves directamente pero no importa al fin todo estaba de nuevo iluminado._ Con esperanza que el siguiente destino fuera algo mas "alegre", nos encontramos con otra señalización "vete ahora" _- Si amo, pero no creo que sea tan fácil largarme de aquí- _pensé de forma sarcástica.

Avanzando, repare que nos aproximamos a un enorme agujero. Estando más cerca observe que en realidad era un lago pero sus agua eran negras. Era tan oscuro, nunca había visto nada igual. Los lagos que había visitado, eran claros o por lo menos verdosos si estaba sucios pero negros, nunca. Daba la sensación que estaba mirando al mismo vació. Aun así tenia que atravesarlo para llegar (sino recuerdo mal) hasta uno de los castillo de Bowser _(espero que este ahí esperándome para darle un buena patada en esa concha de pincho que tiene y ponérselo de sombrero)._

Yoshi continuaba su marcha sin pausa y haciendo caso omiso a esas aguas negras y infernalesque estaban debajo nuestro. De nuevo un bloque aparecía ante mi, gracias a todos los dioses que pueda existir en este mundo, era amarillo. Contento ante la idea de obtener algún poder, pegue un puñetazo y apareció una flor roja.

- **VIVA!Con esto Yoshi, voy chamuscarle hasta el último pelo que tenga Bowser en el cuerpo (si es que tiene)-**

Satisfecho con mi nuevo poder, observe que Yoshi se dirigía tranquilamente aun precipicio. En donde caeríamos a un abismo sin fin y con seres infernales esperándonos en esa oscuridad.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no he encontrado a ningún enemigo durante toda la travesía- pensaba en voz alta. Y de nuevo, ese escalofrió que solo indicaba una cosa, algo andaba muy mal con este mundo. Había olvidado que todo era silencio,vació y un cambio constante entre luz y oscuridad.**- **_Como no me voy a volver loco, si todo parece tan bizarro. Sigo sin entender que planea ese cazurro._

Mientras iba divagando en mis pensamiento, no me di cuenta que estábamos a punto de caer directos a esa inmensa oscuridad. Tire con toda mis fuerza, para que Yoshi no siguiera avanzando pero sin inmutarse y aun casi estrangulándolo seguía su camino como un zombie. Solo se me ocurría una idea y era bajarme. Y se que ahora si suena egoísta _(maldito cartel. Maldito cubo azul),_ por no parar a Yoshi pero valoro también mi vida.

Intentando bajarme de Yoshi mientras seguía su camino, me percate que no podía. Esto era malo pero que muy malo. Mis piernas estaba pegadas al estribo de la silla, no podía desengancharme para bajar. Empece a entrar en pánico, tirando de mis piernas para sacarlas de ahí y saltar rápido, quedaba muy poco para llegar al precipicio. Por un momento, vi toda mi vida correr por mi mente y irónicamente en todas salia el desgraciado de Bowser _(maldigo el día que te conocí)_. Como no podía bajar solo puede hacer una cosa, cerré los ojos y contuve la respiración _(ojala pudiera haberme despedido de mi hermanito Luigi)_.

Paso un segundo, dos, tres... me di cuenta que no había pasado nada. Abrí un ojo y cual fue mi sorpresa que estábamos volando sobre ese agujero negro. Esto no me lo esperaba, el suelo era invisible

**- MALDITO SEA BOWSER, NO SOLO VAS HACER QUE ME VUELVA LOCO SINO QUE ME DE UN ATAQUE AL CORAZÓN!- **grite desesperadamente y enfurecido ante la treta. _- Seguro que ahora esta riéndose a gusto viendo la cara de pánico y desesperación que tenia. Juro por mi hermano y por cada champiñón de reino, de esta no sale vivo. No señor, vas a morir en este mundo querido Bowser, pero morirás lentamente_- pensaba mientras se formaba una sonrisa siniestra en mi rostro.

Mientras reflexionaba como torturar a Bowser, Yoshi seguía por el camino invisible. Saltando de vez en cuando (por lo visto algunos tramos no había camino y era capaz de detectarlo) llegamos al final del camino. Una tubería nos esperaba para entrar. Cuando salimos de ella, nos esperaba otro cubo azul (_estoy empezando a odia ese color y forma)_. Como siempre había un mensaje extraño en él "Lo obtienes si cortas al final. Si lo recolectas, tu podrás". Lo dicho otro aviso sin sentido y sin entender que me esta intentando decir.

Finalmente llegamos al castillo pero antes nos encontramos con otro cartelito que ponía "Regresa". **-Primero me dicen que me vaya y ahora que venga. Cada vez siento que este mundo no es real y todo esta en mi cabeza-** negué con la cabeza y nos acercamos a la puerta.

Dentro del castillo, se observaba como el techo estaba cubierto de lava de color oscuro mientras que el suelo era de roca y sin ningún tapiz o retrato que expusiera la gran "gordura" de Bowser. Avanzamos por el pasillo y no había ningún secuaz esperando, ni lava saliendo del techo para entorpecer el camino. Otra vez era silencio y vació. Advertí de nuevo esa sensación, algo estaba observándome. Volví a intentar que fuera más deprisa mi dinosaurio vació _(para que engañarnos este no es mi amigo sino una replica)_ pero seguía a su ritmo. Ansioso y nervioso de nuevo, observe por todas parte por si alguien nos atacaba _(esa presencia que me miraba, seguía ahí)_. Pero no ocurría nada, solo caminábamos por un pasillo insulso y sigiloso. Al progresar un buen rato, vi de nuevo esos odiosos cubos azules pero esta vez no había uno sino seis . _Yupi, no tenia bastante con un extraño mensaje, ahora serian seis- _

Cansado y sin animo, golpee el primer cubo en donde solo ponía la firma de Yoshi con su pezuña- **Fantástico amigo y ahora me puedes decir que significa esto**- pregunte a mi muñeco vació y como suponía ni respondió y siguió avanzando al siguiente cubo. Volví a golpear y dentro decía "¿No crees que has causado muchos problemas?"- _Vale vale vale, no voy empezar a cabrearme porque creo que al final me va explotar la cabeza pero esta me lo voy apuntar para aumentar en numero de torturas cuando lo encuentre_. El siguiente cubo decía lo mismo que el primero, el siguiente lo mismo que el segundo. Y así durante todo un largo camino, se repetía una y otra vez, la firma de Yoshi y que era un perturbador de la paz.

Cuando finalmente termino el pasillo infernal, _(hubiera preferido una horda de Goomba hambrientos, ha golpear tantos cubos asquerosos)_ Yoshi se detuvo delante de una puerta. Extrañado le di una pequeña patada para que siguiera pero se mantenía firme como una estatua. Intente bajar de nuevo y cual fue mi asombro pude hacerlo.

**- Al fin puedo caminar, se que siempre digo que prefiero ir montando en ti pero casi me matas de un susto cuando ibas directo a ese precipicio- **Le di una pequeña palmada en el lomo como agradecimiento _(lo se, es un muñeco vació pero no quita que me ha ayudado a venir aquí. Aunque, también puede ser una trampa)_.- Entre por la puerta.

Otra sala oscura y encima no podía avanzar porque no había suelo.**- Estupendo, ahora me toca volver hacia atrás y buscar por algún pasadizo que no haya visto antes – **dije mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, pero como no podía ser otra manera, estaba cerrada.

En ese mismo instante, mientras me peleaba por abrir la puerta, la pared empezó a moverse hacia delante. Me asuste y intente empujarla para que no me tirara por el abismo. Cuando creía que iba a caerme, volvió a ocurrir como en el lago. El suelo era invisible. Me ha habían vuelto engañar por segunda vez con la misma treta.

Confundido, irritado y corriendo como si viniera bill banzai detrás de mi, llegue a una doble puerta de color rojo y puás doradas_- Oh si oh si, aquí estas grandioso cabrón, degenerado y torturador. Al fin, voy ajustar cuentas contigo pero ni te imaginas de que forma-_ riéndome de forma maniática y mientras abría la puerta para que me teletransportara hasta donde estaba él.

Pero como siempre, las cosas salían torcidas. Delante de mi, tenia a unos de los hijos bastardo con pinta de freak (creo que se llamaba Morton). Pero aun así, iba a conseguir mi cometido ya sea torturando al niñato este para que me diga donde esta el estúpido de su padre.

Empezamos los dos a luchar, en una plataforma que se columpiaba. Como yo conservaba mi poder de fuego_ (cosa que por nada del mundo iba perder, para poder utilizarlo mas adelante con fines lucrativo hacia cierto animal)_, le lance un par de bolas de fuegos para desastibilizarlo y poder abalanzarme sobre él. Pero como he dicho anteriormente, en este mundo no suceden como uno quiere. Cuando le dio la tercera bola, el muy tonto dejo caer su vara con la mala suerte de tropezar con ella y caer en la lava. A eso podríamos llamarlo, muerte freak.

Me asome, al borde y pude observar como se fundía en la lava mientras decía **"Porque lo hiciste. Porque lo …."**. Asombrado, mire de nuevo a la lava pero ya no había resto del chico. Sentí en mi interior una gran alegría saber que había perdido uno de sus queridisimo hijos pero por otra parte no pude preguntarle donde estaba Bowser

**- Mierda!, ahora me tocara ir a por el siguiente. Sacarle información o podría tirarlo a la lava de nuevo ver como muere lenta y dolorosamente-** no se porque pero esto último me saciaba más.

Salí del castillo, intentando sacar al muñeco de Yoshi _(cosa que tuve que convertirlo en huevo de nuevo. No me pregunte como se hace, es bastante complejo de explicar)_. Y destruí el castillo, con un bonita explosión. Mientras se derrumbaba el castillo, pensaba en como se sentiría Bowser sabiendo que había perdido uno de sus hijos en este juego macabro que había creado para mi.

Yo en realidad, no sentía ningún remordimiento. Ni si quiera lastima cuando veía como moría ese niñato. Dentro de mi, estaba creciendo un sentimiento que no podía ponerle nombre pero una cosa si estaba segura, me encontraba satisfecho. Aunque, las últimas palabras del muchacho aun me rondaba en mi cabeza.

Cuando termino de derrumbarse el castillo, apareció una nota en el suelo. Lo recogí y lo que leí me dejo perplejo** " Victima 1: globos oculares arrancados de sus cuencas. La victima fue encontrada tirada en la alfombra de su casa. Causa de la muerte: múltiples fracturas, con laceraciones en diversas parte del cuerpo acompañadas con golpes y cristales incrustados. Marca de huella táctiles en todo el cuerpo de la victima, todas ellas son desconocidas".** No seguí leyendo la nota, era horrible todo lo que describía.

De repente, empezó a dolerme la cabeza. Delante de mi, veía solo una niebla con alguien al fondo repitiéndome la misma frase que había dicho Morton. Mareado, caí al suelo sintiendo la angustia, miedo y culpa recorriendo mi cuerpo. Intente tranquilizarme, para poder parar esa visión y el eco desgarrador. Finalmente, todo acabo tan rápido como empezó.

Aun aturdido, me incorpore y mire a mi alrededor. El castillo demolido, el huevo del falso Yoshi y … un momento.. _-Donde esta la nota?-_ Busque por todos lados, pero no estaba. Había desaparecido, ni si quiera había cenizas del papel. Confuso y con la sensación que algo dentro de mi estaba intentando salir, recogí el huevo y proseguí mi camino.

Estuve caminando un buen rato, con el huevo entre mis brazos y intentando recordar quien había en esa niebla que cubría mi mente. Pero cuanto más me esforzaba, mayor era el dolor de cabeza.

Cuando creí que no iba llegar a ningún sitio, de nuevo aparecieron esas caja azules que me estaban volviendo loco. Me puse debajo de la primera y en ella rezaba lo siguiente **" Ya no hay salida desde aquí"** y en la segunda **"Vuela lejos"**. La primera caja tenia razón, este sitio no tiene salida y mi alma se va quedar aquí para siempre. Y cuanto a la segunda, no quería ni pensar.

Seguí avanzando hasta llegar a una cueva. En la entrada ponía " Donut plains 1". Antes de entrar deje el huevo entre unos arbusto (pensé_ que no era necesario exponerlo a ningún peligro)_. Durante un buen rato, el camino era oscuro. Ni antorchas ni nada que pudiera alumbrarme. Tuve que utilizar la bolas de fuego para ir iluminando el camino. Cuando pensaba que la oscuridad iba a ser mi única amiga, las paredes comenzaron a emitir un brillo tenue. A medida que avanzaba, las paredes se volvían más luminosas, observando que a mis pies había puertas enterradas.

Ya no me sorprendía nada, solo conseguiría asombrarme si apareciera mi hermano y diciéndome que todo esto es una pesadilla.**- Ojala estuvieras aquí, Luigi . Seguro que estarías gimiendo asustado y lloriqueando, mientras yo intento reconfortarle diciéndole que todo va ir bien –** Una carcajada se escapo de mis labios ante este último comentario._ Ir bien, que irónico._

Volví a mirar las puerta enterradas y evalué si podría salir en alguna de ellas. Empece a excavar con mis manos pero como ocurría con las monedas de Yoshi, eran atravesadas. Decepcionado, seguí avanzando dejando atras todas esas puerta enterradas que no me permitían salir de este infierno.

Al final del túnel, me encontré con una pared de piedra. Suspire y me acerque para ver si había algún botón o palanca que me abriera un nuevo camino. Al tocar la pared note que no era rugosa sino lisa y como diría circular?. Confuso seguí examinándola, percatándome que no era una pared sino una tubería invisible.

Avance dentro de ella. De nuevo una habitación semioscura y con un precipicio delante de mi (esto me recuerda a la sala del castillo con el suelo invisible). Tire una de mis bolas de fuegos para verificar si mi teoría era cierta y observe como rebotaba alegremente sobre un suelo que no podía ver. Baje con tranquilidad y avance hasta la pared, pensando que habría otra tubería escondida. Pero para mi sorpresa, esta vez era una pared de verdad.

Volví hacia atrás para meterme en la tubería pero ya no estaba. _Fantástico, ahora estoy atrapado. Supongo que ahora llegara Bowser, se reirá un rato de mi y me dirá que he caído como un idiota en esta locura. Yo me cabreare, le daré una paliza para que no vuelva hacerme otra mierda como esta._

Me senté abatido y espere que alguien viniera. Medio dormido, volví a sentir esa presencia que me estaba observando durante todo el trayecto. Me levante rápidamente, intente saber donde se encontraba. _- No puede estar muy escondido, en esta habitación no ahí nada donde puedas ocultarte_

**- En eso te doy la razón Mario -dijo una voz profunda**

**- Quien demonios eres. Seguro que eres algún esbirro de ese mastodonte **-grite a la nada ya que no había nadie, pero sentía su presencia.

- **En eso te equivocas, Mario. Yo no soy ningún esbirro de ese amigo tuyo**- solté una carcajada ante ese ultimo adjetivo que uso.

- **Ese idiota no es amigo mio**- dije con rabia- **Si no eres un cobarde, deberías salir y presentarte-**

Escuche una leve carcajada, seguida por la aparición de una pequeña nube negra que iba poco a poco creciendo. Cuando desapareció el humo, apareció un individuo con una gran capa negra cubriéndole en su totalidad y sin poder verle la cara.

Mi cabeza de nuevo empezó a dolerme y esa neblina aparecía de nuevo en mi mente. Me levante como pude poniéndome en posición de ataque pero mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. No podía dejar de observar a ese ser. Había algo raro, como sino perteneciera a este mundo. Le lance una bola de fuego pero esta fue atravesada por aquel extraño personaje. Lo volví a intentar pero obtenía el mismo resultado. Comencé a retroceder hacia la pared para buscar alguna salida, la situación no me gustaba nada y por primera vez en mi vida sentía que mi vida iba acabar aquí.

Desesperado y nublado por el dolor, intente golpear la pared para romperla o hacer algún agujero, lo que fuera para salir de esa habitación. No me gustaba, mis sentimientos estaban desbordado y esa maldita voz no parada de repetirme lo mismo. Nunca había sentido tanto pánico y miedo ante un enemigo pero esto era diferente. Mi interior no para de gritarme que algo olvidaba, que debía recordar, debía de avergonzarme y arrepentirme por algo. Pero la niebla en mi mente impedía saber que ocurría conmigo.

Ese ser, no se movió en ningún momento solo observaba debajo de esa capa tan espesa. Sin saber que hacer, me arrodille y empece a llorar desesperadamente. Pensando que había echo mal y porque tenia que pasarme esto a mi.

**- Siempre reaccionáis igual. La culpabilidad que arrastráis en vuestra alma no os deja ver donde os encontráis. Y solo os consuela, que todo es un sueño y la culpa es de otra persona.-** me dijo de forma suave y mirándolo de forma sorprendida.

**- No lo entiendo. Culpable?. Yo... no soy culpable de nada. Ni si quiera entiendo porque sigo aquí o si tu eres otra ilusión creada** – creyéndome esta ultima palabras y dejando de lado mi dolor de cabeza.

**- Mi buen Mario, aun sigues sin recordar nada. Tanta es la culpa y la vergüenza que anida en tu corazón que no dejas que tu alma sea libre**- Volvió a soltar una ligera risa y comenzó acercarse-

**- Alejate! tu eres el culpable de todo. No me reconozco, desde que entre a este mundo que has creado. Nunca había sentido tanto odio, ira y ganas de torturar a nadie hasta que llegue aquí. Aunque desee lo peor y diga quiera matar a mi peor enemigo, en el fondo es mentira. Esos sentimientos son causados por tu culpa. PORQUE TENDRIA QUE AVERGONZAME, PORQUE TENDRIA QUE SENTIMER CULPABLE. PORQUE TENGO LA SENSACION QUE REALIZADO ALGO QUE ES IMPERDONABLE!. CONTESTAME!**- grite desesperado y lanzadome sobre él.

Ya nada me importaba, necesitaba una respuesta. El dolor de cabeza y ese eco no paraba de repetirse. Quería que acabara todo, no me importaba nada. Solo quería volver a mi hogar, con mis amigos, mi familia y incluso con el imbécil de Bowser y sus lacayos. _Quería verlos a todos__**.**_

**- QUIERO VOLVER CON ELLOS!-**le zarandee para que me dijera la verdad. Necesitaba que me liberaran de esta angustia, estaba a punto de romperme por completo.

-** Tu sabes bien cual es la respuesta pero tienes miedo de conocerla. Cierra los ojos y deja que esa niebla se disperse** - susurro de forma dulce en mi odio-

Cerre los ojos como me indico y empece a relajarme. Poco a poco la niebla de mi mente comenzaba a desaparecer y esa voz se volvió cada vez más familiar. Y de repente vi una imagen que me dejo horrorizado.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido. Esa imagen... no podía ser real. Tenia que ser otra visión impuesta por ese encapuchado. Toda esa sangre... esa visión era falsa!

**- Yo no tengo la capacidad de manipular los recuerdos. Solo muestro lo que siempre me pedís pero negáis a la vez. Aquello que tanto quieres conocer, ocurrió realmente y sabes quien fue el culpable, verdad?-** dijo mientras yo negaba toda aquella mentira. No podía ser real aquello. Volví a cerrar los ojos para verificar que había un error en esas imágenes pero de nuevo salia la misma escena espeluznante.

_Dentro de la visión_

Una habitación llena de majestuosidad y elegancia había sido teñida de rojo en diversas partes. Al fondo, una chimenea encendida dejaba ver a dos figuras. Una de ellas, de grande proporciones, estaba en el suelo sin moverse lleno de cristales en diversas zonas y golpeado como un muñeco roto. Se podía escuchar repetir la misma frase "¿Porque lo hiciste?" mientras miraba a la otra figura parada.

**- Deja de mirarme así, es tu culpa. DEJA DE MIRARME ASI!-** gritaba y repetía con ira.

Sin ningún pensamiento, se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo tendido como un animal hambriento. En una arrebato, quito uno de los cristales del cuerpo haciéndolo chillar por el dolor y lo incrusto en uno de sus ojos. En toda la habitación, se escucho un terrible grito mientras que la otra figura conseguía arrancar uno de sus ojos **- Y ahora el otro, así dejaras de mirarme para siempre- **pero estaba vez no hubo sonido, el cuerpo había dejado de respirar en un último aliento por pedir clemencia a su verdugo antes de ver de nuevo incrustado el cristal en su único ojo.

La figura que estaba encima del cuerpo se levanto tirando ambos glóbulos oculares al suelo. Se aparto del cuerpo acercándose a un espejo grande que había al lado de la chimenea. En el se reflejo se contemplaba un hombre de mediana edad, lleno de sangre en su ropa y cara, algunos moretones y una sonrisa espeluznante.

_Fin de la visión_

Di un grito de horror, tropezando hacia atrás provocando mi caída. _Ese no podía ser yo_- pensé ante la ultima visión.

**-Y porque no puede ser tu. Lo que has visto fue el pecado que cometiste antes de dar fin a tu vida- Susurro el encapuchado-**

- **MENTIRA!. Yo no soy tan cruel... yo...yo no puedo cometer esa atrocidad- comencé a llorar recordando como había quitado sin ningún escrúpulos los dos ojos- Soy un héroe, estoy parte del bien. NO SOY MALO!**- repetía una y otra vez esta último como un mantra y convencerme que tenia que ser todo una pesadilla.

Volví a escuchar esa leve risa mientras se acerba a mi y se agachaba donde estaba angustiado y llorando sin parar**- Dime Mario porque una persona buena no puede ser mala. Piensas que todos aquellos que tiene corazones bondadosos y lleno de luz no pueden cometer acto impuros y malvados-** me pregunto mientras yo le miraba, sin entender que quería decirme-

**- El alma y el corazón tiene dos parte. Una como decís vosotros representa la bondad mientras que su otra mitad es la maldad. En la mayoría de vosotros, esas partes están en equilibrio constante y nos hace cometer acciones dependiendo en que momento de nuestra vida estemos pero nunca llega a perder esa armonía-** exponía ese ser mientras iba poco a poco calmándome de nuevo y intentando comprender.

**- Pero existe personas que nacen sin esta armonía. Cuando ocurre eso, se dice que esa persona nació para ser malvado, cruel y hacer solo el mal o puede ser todo lo contrario, para hacer el bien, ayudar a las personas, sacrificarse por el prójimo. Yo siempre he creído que estos últimos son las más vulnerables a cometer locura y acabar hundiéndose en su propia oscuridad sin poder salir de ellas-**

**-¿ Porqué crees que somos más vulnerables?- **pregunte, aun sabiendo cual iba ser la respuesta

**-Es evidente, no?. Vosotros asumís todos los pecados que los demás comete, sacrificáis sin dudar vuestra alma por ayudar. Tragáis todo el mal que ahí a vuestro alrededor llegando a sucumbir a la oscuridad hasta volveros malignos o cometer alguna locura. -**

**- Estas diciendo que ya estaba expuesto a cometer esa atrocidad, por intentar ayudar a los demás-** pregunte pensando que tenia que ser una locura lo que estaba escuchando de él.

**-No no, mi querido Mario. No me has entendido. Aquello que hiciste es porque tu quisiste. Dentro de ti estaba creciendo un sentimiento que estabas ignorando desde hacia mucho tiempo y al final, cuando querías enfrentarte al problema optaste por la vía fácil-** respondió mientras se ria.

Este ultimo comentario me dejo bastante perplejo. Comencé a reflexionar y recordar. A decir verdad, durante todo el camino solo pensaba que Bowser era el causante de todo esto y solo tenia la idea de matarlo de manera cruel. Es más, cuando vi morir a su hijo no tenia ningún tipo de remordimiento y solo sentía que estaba feliz ver morir alguien querido para él.

_- No me lo puedo creer-_ comencé a reírme de forma maniática.- _Así que, dentro de mi había conseguido sembrar la semilla del odio. Evolucionando poco a poco ese sentimiento hasta el punto de querer destruirle, hacerle sufrir, verle pedir clemencia y finalmente desapareciendo de mi vida._

**-Veo que al fin comprendes. Ahora ya estas preparado para avanzar-** volvió a susurrarme. De repente en el suelo comenzaba a formarse la boca de una tubería.

**- Sabes, no se lo merecía. Aunque lo odiara con toda mi alma, no debí obrar de aquella manera tan vil y egoísta-** comente en voz baja volviendo a llorar - **Es irónico todo. Tanto tiempo salvando a gente y al final no he podido salvarme a mi mismo**- dije con tristeza y una sonrisa sincera-

**- Tu crees que no has podido salvarte. El primer paso para el perdón, es reconocer el error y lo demás viene solo -**

**- Supongo que donde voy a ir ahora, va ser peor que todo este mundo, no?**

**- Yo no lo se -** dijo mientra encogía los hombros**- Simplemente os guió para que sigáis avanzando y no os volváis almas errantes. Aunque, me inculcaron el valor de elegir las almas que en verdad merecen que pase por esta etapa para proseguir. Pero yo pienso que todas deberían realizar este tramo para continuar, sea cual sea el pecado que hayan cometido.-**

**- Sin importa que sea el mayor hijo de puta del mundo y haya torturado, matado o echo cosas impensables a la gente- **pregunte con una sonrisa-

**- Sin importar que tipo de persona fue-** me contesto tajante. Suspire y me puse en el borde de la boca de la tubería.

**- Sabes me gustaría poder debatir eso último pero si lo hiciera, creo que no estaría aquí, verdad?-**

**-Quien sabe. En verdad, es algo que te gustaría conocer?-**

Con una sonrisa me volví hacia el agujero del tubo y entre hacia una nueva aventura desconocida.

Fin

Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, al fin termine la historia. Me ha costado horrores la última parte ya que quería poner todo lo que sentía cuando estaba en esa habitación sin nada a mi alrededor y pensando todo los mensajitos que había encontrado en el juego (Este final no esta en la rom. Como he dicho es lo que creo que pensaría Mario una vez dentro de ese cuarto solitario). Muchos pensareis si en algún momento dicen quien ha matado. Pues no, solo sale ese informe policial sin nombre ni pista pero pensándolo mucho, llegue a la conclusión que la victima era Bowser . Y porque no su hermano o Peach o Toad o Yoshi?Con Luigi no, porque el mensajes deberían de haber puesto algo de tener celos o echarle en cara algo a Mario (ademas hubiera pensado más que Luigi tiene celos de Mario y no al revés). Con Peach, las únicas razones para cometer homicidio es por un arrebato de celos o porque lo han engañado con alguien o simplemente lo ha defraudado. Toad vamos, que no. Y Yoshi le estuve dándole vuelta y leyéndome de nuevo la historia de Super Mario World pero no le encontraba sentido de porque iba odiarlo, así que pensé que esos cubos era una forma de guiarlo al arrepentimiento antes de irse al otro lado.

Bueno espero que le hayan gustado mi rayada mental. Sino pues lo siento pero tenia que escribir lo que me había echo sentir esta rom xDDDD. Nos vemos!


End file.
